Awakening
by LoveLorned
Summary: Snapshot of what happens after Booth's surgery and how it affects the relationship between Booth and Bones. The story focuses on Brennan's emotional struggle. Reviews are very much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

_Please wake up. I can't lose you. God, I don't believe in you but Booth has always counted on you. Do not punish him because of me. Please pull him through._ Brennan held Booth's right hand tightly. _I will never let go of you. Don't let go of me, I beg of you._

"Bones?", Booth mumbled as he struggled to open his eyes fully.

"Booth! Thank God you survived!", Brennan let out with a huge sigh of relief. Without even thinking, Brennan hugged Booth.

"You prayed to God?", Booth teased.

"I didn't. I merely conveyed to him that you had strong faith in him. That is not the same as praying.", Brennan replied back matter-of-factly.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Bones. Thank you for staying with me through out the surgery." Booth looked up into Brennan's eyes, his eyes expressing deep gratitude. He stroked Brennan's hands.

"You would have done the same for me. I think I should tell the rest of the squints the good news so they won't worry. I'll be right back." Brennan stood up, gave Booth a final glance, and left the room.

Her heart was elated even though her body was tired. She had not slept since Booth was brought in to the hospital. A lot of different feelings and thoughts have been pouring into her throughout the night. Her mind was overwhelmed and could barely process what happened. She could not make sense of what she was feeling. Everything was vague. This was the single time in her life that she had been unsure of anything.


	2. Chapter 2

"I need to clear my head. I'll just be right outside.", Brennan excused herself from the team who were crowded cozily around Booth's bed. Brennan exchanged glances with Booth. Her eyes lingered on him for longer than usual. When she noticed everyone staring at her, she blushed slightly and tilted her head away. Then, she slowly sauntered towards the hallway. A few minutes after Brennan left, Angela signaled towards the hallway. "I'll see what's up with Brennan."

Brennan sat quietly on the bench outside Booth's room. She slouched over and buried her face in her hands.

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?", Angela asked Brennan as she approached her.

Brennan looked up at Angela. Her eyes were still puffy from the lack of sleep and tears that she was unable to hold back. _I honestly don't know. How can I explain what I'm feeling when I'm not even sure myself_? "I'm alright, Angela. I just needed some time to let everything sink in." Brennan's voice cracked. Angela gave Brennan a hug and she felt Brennan's tear trickle on her shoulder. Angela kept quiet and let Brennan have her moment of solitude.

Brennan saw a doctor head towards Booth's room. Brennan wiped her eyes dry. "Thank you, Angela.", Brennan whispered to Angela's ear. Angela gave her a smile of acknowledgement. Brennan and Angela entered Booth's room.

"The preliminary results show that Mr. Booth is braced for full recovery. We'll have to conduct more tests tomorrow morning after he gets some rest but there is a strong likelihood that he can go home tomorrow." The doctor announced the news with a big smile on his face.

The crowd in the room rejoiced in unison.

"Mr. Booth needs to rest now. I'm sorry but all of you will have to go home. Visiting hours is over." The doctor proclaimed apologetically while gesturing towards the door.

_Booth needs me. I can't leave him here all alone. _"Can I stay with him until tomorrow morning? He might need something during the night.", Brennan looked at the doctor with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, Ms. Brennan. A nurse will be checking back on him every hour. If Mr. Booth needs immediate attention, he can push the emergency button and someone will come by at once. He'll be fine, I promise. I'm really sorry but it's hospital policy. Only family members are allowed to stay." The doctor felt bad and hoped Brennan would understand.

"I'm also family!", Brennan blurted out with her last ounce of hope. _Where did that come from?_ It was unlike her to be impulsive.

The doctor looked at his file to double-check and glanced at Brennan. "You do not look like a Jared or Parker to me.", he said wryly.

"Booth and I had an agreement that he would birth my child. It is my responsibility to ensure that the future father of my child is healthy. Tell him, Booth." Brennan proclaimed in her usual serious manner as she darted her eyes towards Booth. Everyone in the room looked at her in amazement. The doctor did not know if she was joking or not.

Booth was still in awe and his face showed a slightly puzzled expression. Blood rushed to his cheeks and he felt embarrassed that he had to disclose details of his intimate pact with Brennan to a complete stranger. "I did agree to father Bones' or rather Ms. Brennan's child.", Booth confirmed straightly.

"It's true!", the squints chimed in.

Brennan took out a pen and paper from her bag and started writing. She handed the note to the doctor. "You can call this sperm bank to confirm officially. Ask about Seely Booth's donation. S-E-E-L-Y B-O-O-T-H."

There was a pause of awkward silence. The doctor was flustered and confused by the absurdity of the situation. He realized that he was fighting a losing battle and acknowledged defeat. He let out a sigh. "Ok, Ms. Brennan. Please fill in this form so I can add your information to Booth's family record.", he mumbled as he handed Brennan the form. Brennan quickly filled out the form and returned it back to the doctor. She mouthed a thank you to the doctor. Touched by the sincerity of her gratitude, the doctor gave her a friendly smile. He excused himself from everyone in the room and left.

"So I guess this is it for us.", Angela remarked. She looked at Brennan and Booth with great concern. "This has been an extremely long day. Both of you need serious rest. We will come by tomorrow morning to celebrate Booth's recovery.", Angela promised. Jack, Cam and Sweets nodded in agreement. One by one, each of them gave Booth and Brennan a hug and some words of encouragement. It was time to leave. Booth and Brennan. Alone. Together.


	3. Chapter 3 Final

Booth could not contain his feelings any longer. After his unexpected brush with death, he realized more so how fleeting every single moment was. He may never have this chance again. He had to let Brennan know.

Finally, Booth let it out. "I love you, Brennan." His eyes were effusive with sincerity and hope that Brennan felt the same way.

"I don't know what to say." Brennan's voice was apologetic. There was a tug at Booth's heart.

"You don't have to say anything. You're here. That's all that matters." Booth did not want to rush Brennan. In his heart, he knew that Brennan felt something. Brennan chose him to father her child. She chose to stay with him through the surgery. She chose to spend tonight with him. It didn't really matter what she felt. Booth would continue loving her. There was nothing he could do to change his heart.

"Can I sleep with you on your bed?" Brennan asked_. That did not come out right. _

Booth stared at her, puzzled.

"The couch is not very comfortable.", Brennan replied defensively.

"Sure thing, Bones." Booth grinned widely, amused by Brennan's child-like innocence. Booth moved over a little to the left to make space for Brennan. He moved his pillow to the middle. "We can share my pillow too."

Brennan slowly climbed up Booth's bed. "Now, this feels really good. It's so soft.", Brennan remarked. She pulled the blanket up to cover her body and Booth's. Her eyes met with Booth's and locked for more than a minute. Brennan felt some tingle on her toes. She gave Booth a soft kiss on his right cheek. "Go to sleep, Booth. You need rest.", she whispered on his ear. Booth blushed unconsciously.

Minutes passed and Booth finally fell asleep. The darkness of the night started to engulf the room but the silver moon shone brightly. The moonlight was enough to keep the room illuminated.

Brennan pressed her left ear against Booth's heart and listened. The heartbeats produced a beautiful, mesmerizing rhythm. Something bothered Brennan. The rhythm sounded hauntingly familiar. It filled her with a sense of déjà vu. _I've heard this before, but where? Think, Brennan, think. _Her brain was failing her.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, scenes flashed before her eyes.

[**Flashback 1:** _Booth stood up, turned around and shielded Brennan from the bullet coming from Pam's gun. Booth fell down and blood sputtered from his right chest. Brennan picked up Booth's gun from the floor with her right hand, aimed at Pam and shot her on the neck. She brought Booth's still body closer to her and gazed into his eyes. Brennan's heart was pumping really fast._]

[**Flashback 2:** _Booth's arms pulled her out of the dirt and sand that buried her car. She knew that Booth would find them. Booth has never let her down. She opened her eyes. All she saw was Booth's face surrounded by a bright light. Her heart was beating furiously._]

In both scenes, she heard the same familiar rhythm. It came from her own heart. Everything had happened so fast back then, that she never had time to think.

It all made sense now. Her heart knew it all along. _I have always loved you, Booth. I just didn't know it._

This new realization cleared her mind and lifted her heart. Brennan had found the home she had been searching for all these years. She was no longer a lost orphan. She wrapped her arms around Booth, hugging him tightly. She slept soundly, knowing that she had everything that she had ever wanted.

-THE END-


End file.
